Halloween at the BCC
Halloween at the BCC is a comedy written by Gold on the wiki. This comedy features the Writers and Co. crossed with various creepypasta monsters to keep up with the Halloween theme. Comedy Mini-Lewa: *Pulls a curtain and walks onto a show stage, looking strangely robotic.* Heeeeeey kids! It's time for the show! You know who I am, right? Various Matoran: MINIY LEWABEAR! M-L: That's right! And, today, specifically for Halloween, we're doing a comedy that's...*Eyes turn black and voice turns demonic.*'...to DIE for! '*Steps back behind the curtain, laughing like Freddy Fazbear.* *The curtains open.* SW: *Walks while whistling, tossing a knife up and down in his hand.* Mace: *Runs up to SW. Notably, his ninja hood is blue and his eyes are completely black.* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?! SW: Uh, walking? Not like you can tell, because, you know...Eyeless Mace...Even though you do have eyes... Mace: Dude, it's Keplerman's BIRTHDAY! SW: *Stops walking, his eyes frozen in horror.* Wait, WHAT!?! How did I forget... Mace: That's something you'll have to shame yourself on later. Right now, we need to get ready! COME ON! *The two run towards an unknown location, Mace leading the way.* Later... Me: *Sees Mace and SW.* There you are! What took you so long to find SW? Mace: He forgot. Me: HE WHAT!?! How do you forget-never mind...OK, you two, your job is kitchen duty. Get me my ingredients. SW: And by "kitchen duty", you mean slaughter some random people and give them to you? Me: Yup! You know Keplerman only likes flesh cupcakes. Fortunately, I am an expert at making them! Mace: When what you do for a living is kill people and turn them into cupcakes, it's hard not to, Goldamena. Me: Stop making stupid jokes and start working before I buck you in the face. SW: Alright! You can count on SW the Killer to do this, Goldamena! *SW and Mace go into the Creepypasta Forest.* *Meanwhile...* YJF: Are you SURE this is a good idea? I mean, I'm not exactly welcome here... Von: Yeah, and I'm a bit concerned that the path to the BCCW suddenly turned into a forest. Lime: Relax, it'll be fine! All we're doing is checking up on the BCC! Now, come on...*The group enters the forest.* YJF: This place seems unnaturally dark...like the Everfree Forest... Von: Make MLP references later, Y-*is interrupted by a rustle.* WHAT WAS THAT!?! Lime: Uh, OK, maybe this wasn't such a good ide-*Figure jumps out from behind the bushes.* YJF: ITS SW! AND HE HAS A KNIFE! YJF, Von, and Lime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- SW: Oh, hey people I don't know, do you happen to know where some people are? Von: ...Wha? SW: Yeah, I kinda need to kill some people for flesh cupcakes. Only kind of cupcakes that Keplerman likes. YJF: Er, no, we have not seen any people... SW: DARN IT! *Turns around to Mace.* Well, I just asked some people where some people are, and they said there aren't any people here. Mace: KAR-wait...SW, if you asked people where people are, then there ARE people here! SW: Wait...thinking...YOU'RE RIGHT! Curse you brain! Mace: *Steps towards group.* Alright, punks, your time is-*Suddenly, all sources of light go out, leaving the group in darkness.* All in Forest: WAH! *Run and get back to back with each other.* YJF: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?! SW: Our battery-powered sun must have gone out... Von: Wait a minute, why are we getting close to you? You're trying to kill us! Mace: I can ask myself the same question! Von: WHY WOULD YOU-*Hears snap.* Karz, someone's coming... SW: Please don't be Keplerman, please don't be Keplerman... ???: *Continues walking towards group, until the figure is only a few feet away. The figure stops, and the eyes suddenly illuminate, revealing a Miru.* Hey guys! SW: Good grief, Miniy-Lewabear, you scared us half to death! Mace: Which is odd, considering we're monsters... Lime: Uh- Von: Karz, Mini-Lewa, don't tell me you're affected by this too! M-L: Meh, it's only the Writers and the people who help them that are affected mentally. However, I personally don't care. SW: What are you talking about? YJF: We're talking about...u- M-L: Aaaaanyway, I just came here to show you guys something cool! *Suddenly, dance music starts playing from M-L, and he starts doing the Shuffle.* Mace: ...Seriously? M-L: I know, right? This is awesome! Mace: You didn't get my point. But, nonetheless, you three, come with us. *Starts walking towards somewhere, SW at his side, and the only three unaffected by this change along with Mini-Lewa behind him.* Von: *Whispers to Mini-Lewa.* What the heck is going on? How did this happen? M-L: *Replies in a whisper.* I don't know how it happened...but I can tell you what happened. This morning, when the Writers and their creations woke up, they were crossed with creepypasta monsters. The Writers and their allies, however, also were changed in memories and personalities. They truly believe that everything was always this way, and there's a bunch of events they claim to have been involved with as well. Only problem is, a lot of them didn't actually happen. YJF: *Whispers as well.* So, what have the Writers become? M-L: *Whispers.* Oh, that's easy. Keps is Keplerman, SW is SW the Killer, Mace is Eyeless Mace, Other Mace is Laughing Mace, Gold is Goldamena, VF is Suicide Vortixx, Biofan1 is Biobrine, Bionicle_fanatic is Ben_Fanatic, Chris is Chris the Master, Gaz is Smiley Vorzakah, Mal is Mal-173, LQ is ApaQ, AD is AlienObserver, Legoignika is Legosmiles, and Typh is Typhice. Lime: *Is whispering.*...All of those names make the Writers sound dangerous... SW: What are you whispering about? M-L: Nothing, nothing! Just whispering to these guys about how you're going to kill them... SW: Good. I like it when people are frightened...makes killing them all the more satisfying... Mace: Yup. So, here we are! *Points to empty groove.* Von: So, this is where you're going to kill us? SW: That's right! Now, stand right here so I can stab y- M-L: Wait, I have an idea! How about I go get the Mini-Foxy-Mobile and run them over? Von: Mini-Foxy-Mobile? Really? SW: Ignoring the rude comment...you may have a point. Keplerman always did like smoked steak...why not smoked flesh? Mace: Meh, it's worth a shot. Go for it. M-L: Oh, I grabbed the Mini-Foxy-Mobile while you guys were talking, so that's fine with me! *Gets into M-F-M.* YJF: ...Oh Karz... M-F-M: *Runs over the three, leaving "bloody corpses" behind. Notably, the vehicle keeps on going forward, heading for the BCC.* Mace: Well, that settles it! Now let's go get ourselves some...say, this blood looks an awful lot like...*tastes "blood".* KETCHUP! This stuff is ketchup! SW: Weird. *Kicks body, and a hollow sound comes from it.* ...OK, I think this may be plastic. Mace: They're DUMMIES! SW: Wait, WHAT! But how... Mace: Miniy-Lewabear, the son of a Muaka, must have snatched them up and left these in their place. He's probably going to kill them himself by stuffing them into one of those suits! SW: Oh no he didn't! *Gets phone.* Gold, SW here. Yeah, M-L's taken the flesh. He's near the BCC. Prepare the others to block him. TBC...